


Wings of Something

by mysticaldoom



Series: Supernatural series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaldoom/pseuds/mysticaldoom
Summary: Alexandria had had an unusual life from birth. Here's how it is.
Series: Supernatural series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564345





	1. Prologue

Alexandria walked into the motel room with her dad and brothers, holding on tightly to Dean’s hand as they walked in. She looked around with a disappointed sigh, this motel more rundown and disgusting than the last. Every time their dad had said that he’d spent a lot of money on their room, she’d always get her hopes up that it meant he’d gotten a clean room that they didn’t have to disinfect themselves. But she was always disappointed. The rooms were always gross. There was one room they had that Dean had decided to mess with her, showing her all of the stains with a blacklight, telling her the stains were where people had been murdered or where babies were conceived or delivered. John had torn Dean a new one for that after she refused to sleep anywhere but in the Impala because she was grossed out and scared that she’d be another victim. But this room they were in now was just as gross. She sighed in disappointment as she looked around. 

“Alexandria and Dean will clean the beds while Sam and I clean the bathroom.”

She couldn’t help but smile as Sam groaned in frustration, going with Dean to take the sheets and blankets off the bed before going to find the laundry room, giggling as she heard John chastised Sam as she left the room. There were times that she hated traveling like this, but she loved her family, and wouldn’t trade her life with them for anything. Even on the really bad days. 

Alexandria had seen her dad angry before, but never like this. She’d seen him yell at Sam and Dean and even her for messing up on a case or yell at Dean for bringing a girl to the motel room when he should’ve been in school, but he’d never yelled at her like this. She was studying with a boy from her science class, having him in the motel room while she was keeping an eye on Sam, who was really sick, going over their reproduction project when her dad came in with Dean. 

“Hi, daddy. This is Henry. We’re studyi……”  
“What the hell is wrong with you, little girl? You know the rules!!!”  
“Yes, I do. But this is for school. And with Sammy being so sick, he shouldn’t be alone. So I figured…….”  
“Get him out of here! Now! I will not have my daughter whoring around any town we go to!”

She felt tears pricking her eyes as she looked away from all of them. 

“Dad, she’s not doing anything wrong. She’s just studying.”  
“Shut up, Dean. Go get your brother some more medicine. And take your stupid sister with you.”  
“Hey! You can’t talk to your own daughter like that! We might be talking about reproduction, but it’s for school. I’m not about to make a move on someone like her.”

She looked at Henry with wide eyes, as did Sam and Dean. There weren’t very many people that got away with talking to her dad like that without some kind of consequence. And she could tell by the sound of John’s gun being pulled out of its holster that the consequences were coming. She looked over to see her dad pointing his gun at Henry.

“Not wise, boy. You’ve got 3 minutes to get your shit and say goodbye and leave. Otherwise, I’m sending you to your mom without a pair of eyes. Am I being clear?”

Alex got up and stood in between them. 

“Daddy, stop it! You said you weren’t going to do this shit anymore!”

She gasped as her dad’s hand made contact with her cheek, falling to the floor, placing her hand on her cheek as Dean went over to her to make sure she was ok. 

“Dad, what the hell?? What is wrong with you?”  
“I should report you for this, you fucking psychopath!”

She let out another gasp when she heard a gunshot, looking over to see a fresh hole in the wall, but Henry was untouched. She watched him scramble to get his stuff and leave. When he was gone, John glared at her and then the boys.

“Pack your shit. We’re leaving tomorrow.”

The rest of that night was spent in total silence except for the quiet crying that Alex was doing and the occasional vomiting from Sam. 

Alexandria bit back a moan as she stood with her current boyfriend, her eyes fluttering shut as he kissed her neck, both of them standing in the bathtub with the curtain shut. They’d just finished ‘showering’ after going a couple of rounds while her dad and the boys were gone. She knew they’d be back any minute, so she was trying to hurry him up so she could get him to leave. Unlike Dean, she’d learned to be stealthy and careful about bringing boys back to whatever motel room they were staying in. If she were to get caught, she’d come up with a million excuses to give her dad, that he actually believed. She pulled away from Mike when she heard the motel room door open, covering his mouth when she heard Dean and Sam talking as they walked in. 

“Alexa? What’s with the clothes everywhere?”  
“I was looking for something, Dean. I’ll clean it all up when I get out of the shower.”  
“Do you have a boy in the shower with you?”  
“Of course not, you idiot. Now shut up and let me shower in peace.”  
“None of these clothes are ours. And dad’s not far behind us.”  
“Shit…….”  
“You need to hurry up and get him out of here.”  
“Toss the clothes in here, please? And keep a lookout for dad?”  
“I’m not about to touch some other dude’s tighty-whiteys. Not gonna happen.”  
“Dean? Did you happen to forget how many times I’ve covered your ass when you didn’t get your girls out of here in time before dad came home? You owe me, dickhead.”

She let out a little smirk when the bathroom door opened and hers and Mike’s clothes were tossed in, getting out of the shower with him to get dressed. She slipped out once she was done, getting Mike out just as her dad came in. 

“Who the hell is this?”  
“One of the other motel guests. His shower isn’t working and someone’s in his room trying to fix it, so he used ours. But now he’s about to leave.”  
“Yes, he is. Now.”

She gave Mike a small wave as he left, watching him grab his shoes on his way out. She looked at her dad. 

“How did the interview go, daddy?”  
“Why is your hair wet too?”  
“I took a shower before he did. I had just gotten dressed when he knocked.”  
“Dean?”  
“I don’t know, dad. We were with you, remember?”

She watched as her dad accepted what she said, knowing that he was tired. 

“I’m gonna take a shower too since it seems that everyone is taking one. It’s Alexandria’s turn to get dinner tonight. I spotted a Biggerson’s down the street. You know the rules, darlin’.”  
“I know, daddy. Don’t scratch the Impala. Do you want your usual?”  
“You know me well.”

She smiled a bit, grabbing the keys from Dean, putting her shoes on before leaving, running into Mike in the parking lot, driving off with him. 

Alexandria slammed the door behind her, beyond pissed off at her dad and Dean as she walked over to her bag to patch herself up, ignoring her dad when he came in to yell at her some more.

“Don’t fucking walk away from me when I’m talking to you, little girl! I wasn’t done talking to you!”  
“Yeah, well I was fucking done listening to you! I was doing just fine until you started in on me and contradicted me in front of that son of a bitch! None of us would’ve gotten hurt if you had kept your fucking mouth shut and let me prove that I listen when you train me!”  
“I wouldn’t have to contradict you if you listened to me when I train you! And tonight was the perfect example!”  
“No, John…….Tonight was the perfect example of the fact that you have no faith in me and you never fucking have! I do pay attention and listen when you train me otherwise I would’ve died a long time ago! I’m not a child anymore and you’d know that if you bothered to pay attention.”  
“You are a child and this temper tantrum proves it. You’re too emotional and you need to curb that shit otherwise you will die.”  
“I’m a girl, you dipshit! I have tits, I get my period every fucking month, and I live with three males on a daily fucking basis! Of course, I’m emotional. You won’t even let me have my own room in any motel we stay in! I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of waking up to see Dean walking around naked, of Sam using my hair stuff, of sharing a bed with my father like I’m 2 years old and had a damn nightmare. Or, my absolute favorite thing…….FINDING USED CONDOMS EVERYWHERE I GO!!! I’ve lost count of how many of them I’ve stepped in after you or Dean brought a girl to the room and didn’t pay attention to where you threw your trash! I’m so tired of being the only girl sleeping with her brothers and dad all the damn time! You can’t tell me that I’m a little girl when you’ve seen the shit that I’ve seen on a daily basis. Now, will you shut the fuck up so I can give myself stitches after you got me thrown down the fucking stairs before I bleed to death?” 

She didn’t wait for his response, locking herself in the bathroom to give herself the stitches before taking a shower. When she came out, she made quick work of giving her dad and Dean a quick once-over for injuries before taking the Impala keys and leaving, needing some air and some food. By the time she got back to the motel, she was still steamed and looking for a fight. She hated feeling like that with her own family. She knew why they traveled around like that, but she was tired of feeling ignored and unappreciated. She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed a change of pace. She needed a different kind of life. She snuck back into the room, seeing that everyone was sound asleep, all three of them snoring up a storm. She felt bad for doing this, but she couldn’t stay. It would ruin her relationship with her family and she didn’t want that to happen. She quietly moved around the room to pack her bags, leaving the keys on the table in between the two beds with a note on the notepad and her gun. She knew it would probably be her dad that would find the note first, hiding it from the boys to protect them. She took one last look at her family, tears dripping down her face as she watched them sleep, leaving when she silently said her goodbyes, heading to the bus stop, going to the one place she knew she could go. 

John woke up the following morning, groaning softly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. The lifestyle and his age catching up with him, making his body creek with his early morning movements. He looked toward the bathroom when the sound of the shower running caught up to him. He was hoping that it would be his daughter so that he could talk to her and apologize for the previous day. But one glance around the room showed him that the only other person in the room with him was Sam, who was still snoring in his sleep. He looked around the room again to see if maybe he had just missed her. Instead, his eyes fell onto her gun, panic already bubbling up in his belly. He’d always forced the kids to take their guns with them so they could protect themselves, so to see that she had left him made him worry. Then he saw the note. He picked up the notepad, recognizing Alexandria’s beautiful handwriting. 

‘Hi, daddy. I didn’t wanna wake you or the boys because you haven’t been sleeping well lately. But I can’t live like this anymore. I said my piece last night, and while I meant what I said, I shouldn’t have said it the way that I did. I love you all, but I’m afraid that if things keep going like this, one of us will do something that we can’t take back, something that will ruin us as a family. We’ve already lost mom permanently and I can’t bear to lose you too. Or Sam or Dean. So I’m gonna head to uncle Bobby’s until I can find a place of my own. I know you’ve found my gun by now if you’re reading this, and I left it so you would have to trust that I’ve retained the training you put me through and can protect myself from whatever comes my way. You’ve taught me well, daddy and I can take care of myself. I have my cell with me until I can get a new one. When that happens, I’ll make sure it gets to you all. I’ll also let you know when I move out of uncle Bobby’s. I love you, daddy. And that won’t change. I just don’t want us to keep fighting like that. It would ruin things and I couldn’t handle it. I’ll call you when I get there. Stay safe. All three of you. - Alexandria ‘

Alexandria walked into the bar with her friends, going up to the bartender, ordering a round of shots and then a bunch of daiquiris for all of them. They were celebrating their last year of med school and the start of their residencies at different hospitals. The finals had been insanely difficult and to be done felt amazing. She talked and drank with her friends until they were drunk enough to think dancing was a good idea. She danced with her friends until some guy decided it would be a great idea to get aggressive in his flirting. She looked back when some drunken douchebag started grinding against her hard enough to get some friction going, cause him to get hard against her ass. She pushed him away and went back to her friend, who was laughing at the audacity of the man, continuing to dance with her to the loud music. Not that that stopped him from trying again. Just as she was starting to get pissed enough to do more than just push him away, she felt him getting pulled away. 

“Hey, asshole? I know you’re drunk and not thinking straight, but she’s saying she’s not interested. Do yourself a favor and take the hint. Otherwise, you’ll get seriously hurt.”  
“What are you? Her fucking boyfriend?”  
“No, I’m not. But I know her from school. She can kick your ass without lifting a damn finger. So take my advice and leave her alone before you end up on your ass.”  
“She’s just a girl. She couldn’t do shit to me if she tried.”

She watched the guy who tried to save her, and he did look familiar, throw up his hands and let the other guy go back to ‘flirting’ with her. One of the few habits she’d kept from when she was a hunter, she never allowed herself to get drunk enough to let her walls down completely. Just enough to have some fun. So she was just drunk enough that she felt slightly warm and uninhibited, but not nearly drunk enough to impair her vision. As soon as the guy got within reaching distance, the heel of her palm was thrust into his nose, breaking it and making it bleed. He fell to the ground in pain, yelling. But after a couple of minutes, he was able to get up and go after her, earning himself an elbow to the face, giving him a good whack on the nose again, spinning around to give him an excellent roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him out cold. She smiled to herself as she received applause from everyone around them, seeing a couple of security guards come to collect him from the floor and taking him to the back, most likely to call someone to come get him. She watched her friends go back to the table as she turned to look at the other guy. 

“Thanks for trying.”  
“You’re welcome. It’s Alexandria, right?”  
“Yeah. You really know me from school?”  
“Yep. We have English Lit and French together. I’m Jackson -----”  
“Jefferies, right?”  
“You do remember. Color me flattered.”  
“You should feel flatter. It’s not very often that people turn my head like you have and keep me captivated.”  
“That’s a nice way of saying you think I’m hot.”

She laughed and nodded at him, sitting down at a table with him, getting to know him a bit, not seeing that her dad was sitting at a table with Dean, the both of them watching her talk to a guy that actually seemed nice. 

Alexandria walked into the house after a double shift, ready to collapse. She had switched shifts with one of her co-workers who was going on vacation, meaning she had worked for 12 hours straight, taking a few minutes’ naps every now and then. She walked into the kitchen to get some wine, grabbing the whole bottle out of the freezer and was about to take it upstairs when she heard footsteps upstairs. At first, she thought it was just Jackson getting up to use the bathroom or to come downstairs because he realized she was home, shrugging it off as she took a huge drink of the wine. She pulled the bottle away from her face when she heard another set of footsteps coming from upstairs, this set more frantic than the last. Adultery crossed her mind until she heard another set, followed by voices and a fight. She put the bottle down and ran to get the gun from her safe in the coat closet, making sure it was loaded and the safety was off, cocking it before going upstairs. Of all the things she’d been imagining, seeing her dad and brother beating the shit out of her husband wasn’t anywhere on the list. She did what she could to stop them, but nothing worked until Dean plunged a knife into Jackson’s chest as her dad held him in a chokehold so he couldn’t do anything to save himself. She let out a strangled scream as she dropped her gun, running over to him as they dropped him to the ground, catching him before he hit the ground, going down with him, holding onto him, looking at the stab wound, placing her hand on it, tears streaming down her face. 

“You’re gonna be fine, baby. You just gotta hold on until I can get you to the hospital. Just hold on, ok?”  
“I have to tell you something…….”

She bent down so he could whisper in her ear, putting pressure on the wound. 

“You should’ve known better…….”

She sat back up to look at him in confusion as black smoke poured from his mouth in a scream, scrambling back a bit as she watched in horror. Jackson had been possessed. When the smoke stopped, she watched as Jackson went limp, blood pouring from his chest at a fast rate. She crawled back over to him, starting to cry again, pushing his hair out of his face, trying to wake him up. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl. I wish we could’ve done that a different way. But there wasn’t anything that could be done…….”

She let out a bloodcurdling, gut-wrenching scream that quickly turned into broken sobs as she fell on top of him, not caring that she was getting blood all over her, or that her dad and brother were standing there and watching her grieve for the man she loved. 

John stood with Dean at the cemetery, both of them watching from a distance as Alexandria buried her husband, seeing her stand with Josh’s family and Sam and Jessica. John and Dean had stayed with Alexandria for the first few days after Jackson to keep an eye on her, both men leaving when Sam showed up while she was yelling at them both, the first time she’d said anything to anyone since it happened. John had tried to get her to eat something because she hadn’t eaten anything since, and he made the mistake of mentioning Jackson’s name. She blew up at him, screaming about how it was his and Dean’s fault that Jackson was dead, yelling that they could’ve exercised the demon without killing Jackson in the process. And that was the last thing she’d said to him or Dean. That she would never forgive them for what they’d done and told them that if they didn’t leave, she’d call the cops on them and tell them everything. So he’d watched from a distance with Dean. He understood how she felt and why she had blown up at him. He reacted the same way when Mary died. He blamed everyone else but Yellow Eyes for the longest time. It hurt to lose her in such a way and it killed him to see his daughter, his pride and joy, go through the same heartache that he had gone through. And was still going through. 

“Dad? We should get out of here. She’ll blow a gasket if she sees us again.”  
“Not yet. Come pick me up in an hour.”  
“Where?”  
“Her place. I wanna say goodbye to her.”  
“She won’t talk to you.”  
“That’s an order, Dean. Go get our stuff ready to go and then come get me.”


	2. Pilot

Alexandria hated Halloween. It had never been fun for her, even as a kid. Her dad had never let her or her brothers celebrate Halloween or go trick-or-treating or even dress up. She knew it was because he knew what was out there. Not just humans, but demons and things that go bump in the night. As the years went by, she came to hate Halloween because of it. Her Halloween nights were usually spent getting drunk at home while watching scary movies and passing out in bed before waking up the next morning with a hangover. But this year, her friends weren’t about to let her be alone on any holiday. No matter what she said. She was standing in her room and trying on the costume her best friend had gotten her. 

“A slutty vampire. That’s just mean, Janet.”

She looked over when the doorbell rang, going over and sighing in relief when she saw Sam and Jess. 

“Please tell me you’re actually going to save me from my friends this time, Sam?”  
“I wish I could, Dria. Jess roped me into celebrating this year too. We came to pick you up because we’re going to the same bar.”

She sighed and shook her head, going to put her shoes on, running a hand through her hair before grabbing her purse. A few drinks and she’d be able to sneak away from her friends and come back home. Which wouldn’t take much. The friends she was going out with were total lightweights. She always ended up driving them home or ordering a cab for them so she could go be with Jackson. 

“I know you don’t wanna do this, Lex, but it’ll be good for you to get out. You can’t wallow in this forever.”  
“Thank you, but I don’t wallow, Jess. I miss him every freaking day, and it’ll take me a while to get over everything, but it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

Alexandria was laying on the couch in Sam’s apartment, snoring in her sleep. She’d gotten way more drunk than she’d meant to, and would definitely be feeling it in the morning. The last thing she remembered was Sam taking care of her as she threw up in the alley, feeling him hold her hair back as she emptied her stomach all over the ground and her shoes. She passed out in the cab on the way to Sam and Jess’s place, muttering something about wishing that she hadn’t told her dad that she hated him and that he had been at her wedding to Jackson. How much she missed him and wanted him back in her life. When she woke up later, she felt like she was still drunk, rolling off of the couch and onto the floor, groaning as she tried to stand up. She looked back when she felt someone’s hands on her hips, seeing Dean’s face come in and out of focus. She let him help her up, stumbling as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, smiling as she drunk whispered into his ear. 

“Dean!! I was just dreaming about you and daddy…….You were teaching me how to play Mrs. Pacman at that stupid arcade when I was 5. I hated that game at first, but I liked playing with you.”  
“You gotta be quiet, Alexa. Isn’t Sammy asleep?”  
“He is. And so is Jess. She’s a screamer in bed, you know. Sammy must be doing something right. Jackson was like that too. The best I have ever had in bed.”

She watched Dean wince in discomfort at her words, his disgusted face making her giggle loudly. 

“Sorry, Deano. Was that too much info?”  
“Just a bit. How much did you drink?”  
“A lot of Long Island iced teas. I lost count after 4 of them. You should ask Sammy. He was with me all night because he was taking care of me.”  
“Why don’t you take a seat? I’ll go get you some water.”  
“I don’t want water. I want dad back. And to pee. And to have some curly fries with chili and cheese and jalapenos. And for you to not hate me.”  
“I don’t hate you. And neither does dad. Why would you think that?”  
“Because I told you both that I hated you and lied about the truth. I don’t hate you. I was just so hurt and scared.”  
“Dad knows. And so do I. We watched dad go through the same thing with mom, remember?”

Alexandria sat in the backseat of the Impala, listening to music playing through her headphones as she napped in the backseat, trying to get some much needed sleep. She’d decided to travel with Sam and Dean, her follow-up conversation when she’d sobered up had made up her mind about finding their dad. If nothing else, she’d be able to make up with him. Talk to him about how she felt. When they got to the gas station, Dean woke her up so she could stretch her legs and get food and coffee. She climbed out of the car, going into the gas station to get some snacks and some coffee. She looked at her phone when she heard it go off, seeing Jackson’s mom’s number on the screen. She took a breath before answering the phone. 

“Hi, Melanie. How are you?”  
“I heard you’d left town?”  
“It was a last-minute decision to go on a trip with my brothers. How did you find out?”  
“That roommate of yours with the strange name?”  
“You mean Jessami?”  
“Yes, her.”  
“I got really drunk the other night and didn’t want to do it again. Sam thought it would be a good idea for me to go with them to visit our dad, so we all left last night.”  
“Do you know when you’re gonna come home?”

She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew why Melanie was being so clingy with her. Jackson had been her only child and she grew pretty attached to Alexandria when she started dating him. It got worse when the two got married, and even worse when Jackson was killed. 

“I don’t know yet. I’ve got some things to work out while I’m gone. I’ll let you know, though. I promise.”  
“Ok, sweetheart. Just let me know when you’re coming home. And be safe out there. There’s a lot of unsavory people everywhere.”  
“Believe me, I know. I can take care of myself, Mel. I promise. I gotta go, but we’ll talk soon.”  
“Ok. I love you, sweetheart.”  
“Love you too, Mel.”

She sighed as she hung up, looking over when Sam asked if she was alright.

“Yeah. Jackson’s mom called again.”  
“How is she doing?”  
“Not good. She’s been pretty clingy since Jackson died. She only had him, so she’s not used to not having a kid to take care of. So she’s constantly checking in on me.”

Alexandria walked across the bridge with her brothers, looking around for any signs of Constance or a potential victim, ignoring Sam and Dean’s growing argument. At least, until Dean slammed Sam up against a pole when Sam said something about their mom that she didn’t hear. She went over to them, trying to pull them apart when they heard the car start. Without the keys in the ignition. She started running before the boys when she heard the engine revving, taking off in the opposite direction, jumping over the side, just barely managing to grip onto a hanging cable, slowly trying to climb up once the Impala stopped and turned off. She took Sam’s hand when he’d gotten himself back onto solid ground, working with him to get her back up onto the bridge. She held onto him as she stumbled a bit, righting herself before they went to look for Dean. She laughed when she saw how dirty he was. She waited with Sam for Dean to come back up and check the car. It didn’t take long for him to go over to them, wrinkling her nose when she got a whiff of him. 

Alexandria walked into the motel room that her dad had previously occupied. By the smell of the old food lying around, he hadn’t been around for a couple of days. But he’d certainly left something behind for them to find. Everything he had printed out on this case, including the article about Constance, proving that they were dealing with a woman in white. She listened as Dean told them he was gonna take a shower, starting to clean up a bit as Sam looked around at everything their dad left behind on the walls. 

“Dad probably left, Sammy. He probably ran into some trouble and split.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Take a look around, Sammy. This room has been abandoned for a few days if not a week. I don’t know where he is or what’s going on, but dad isn’t here. And you can’t tell me that you believe he is.”  
“So then what do we do?”  
“Finish this case here and keep looking for him like we decided we would do in the first place.”

Alexandria ran into the house with Dean after Sam had driven the Impala into it, running over to help Dean get Sam out. She started moving some of the debris off of the Impala when she got pulled back by Constance’s ghost, groaning in pain when her head hit the floor. She watched as Constance went to attack her brothers. Until her kids showed up at the top of the stairs. She watched with sadness as the three of them died for good, all of them turning into a puddle of disgusting water. She laid there for a moment before Sam went over to help her up, massaging her head. She walked outside to wait for Dean to drive out of the house, looking around at the outside of the house, an image filling her mind. 

“What are you thinking about, Dria?”

She looked over at Sam with a sad smile. 

“Jackson and I. His parents were gonna give us their house when they retired. We were already making plans for what we were going to do with it. We were happy about it being our first house together. I should’ve known better.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I never told him about the hunting. I never told him the truth. I let my guard down after nothing happened for a while, and convinced myself that nothing would ever happen. I knew better. Dad told us to never let our guard down because that was exactly when something would happen. I could’ve prevented this from happening if I had been more on the ball.”  
“Stop that, Dria. No matter how guarded you were, there’s no guarantee that this wasn’t going to happen anyway. And you know that. Dad even said that no matter how hard you try, you’ll never be able to save everyone. Whether it’s someone you love or a total stranger. This was an isolated incident. No matter how tragic it was. And it wasn’t your fault. By any means.”

She laughed sadly, letting a couple of tears fall as she got up when Dean said they needed to go.

“I wish I could believe that, Sam.”

Alexandria drove in silence, music playing softly over the radio, Sam and Dean sitting in the Impala, equally silent. She’d decided to continue searching for their dad with Dean while Sam went back to school. When she pulled up to the school, getting out with Sam to say goodbye. She hugged him tightly, laughing softly when he picked her up a bit. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Dria. I know Jess would love to see you every now and then.”  
“You know I’ll call you all the time. And visit every chance I get.”  
“What are you gonna do when you find dad?”  
“I don’t know. I’m still trying to decide. I don’t know that I can fully go back to that life, but I can’t fully leave it either. I’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”  
“Let’s go, Alex. I wanna find a hotel for the night.”

She and Sam rolled their eyes before hugging again. She kissed his cheek and looked up at him. 

“I love you, Sammy. Say hi to Jess for me.”   
“I will. Goodnight. And good luck with him.”  
“Thanks. But I’ll be fine. I’m used to his temper.”

She smiled and climbed back into the Impala, pushing Dean’s hand away from the radio before driving off, waving out the window at Sam. But the further away from Stanford she drove, the bigger the feeling became that something was wrong. They had the motel in sight before she turned around, driving back to the dorms.

“What the hell, Alexandria?”  
“I don’t know. I just feel like something’s going to happen to Sam and it’s freaking me out. So sit back and shut up.”

She sped back to the school, just barely parking before running up to Sam’s unit with Dean. Her fears were confirmed as they got there to find Jess stuck to the ceiling. Just like their mom had been. Sam’s shouts for Jess broke her heart, memories of Jackson flooding her mind as she and Dean dragged Sam out of the apartment, pulling fire alarms as they made their way outside. When they got outside, she held onto Sam as he cried, sticking close to him as they watched the firemen do what they could to put out the fire. She watched Sam in concerned silence, her own tears dripping down her face, as he checked the guns and other weapons in the trunk. When Dean came over, she leaned into him, looking at Sam. 

“We have work to do…….”


End file.
